Transmute my Heart
by NinjaxOfxThexNight
Summary: Ed gets captured by an insane alchemist and is used as an experiment. Is Roy the only one who can help him? Will this tragedy bring the two together or tear them apart? RoyEd all the way!
1. Chapter 1

Transmute my Heart-

A/N: sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes in this. I don't own FMA!

Chapter 1-

Edward Elric trudged down the dingy street, a large suit of armor clinking softly behind him. Rain began to pour from the dark clouds that had been threatening to drench the town all day.

"Why did Mustang have to send us out on this stupid assignment anyway?" Edward moaned as he felt the chilly water soak through the fabric of his final layer of clothing.

"Nis-san, we can't just let rabid chimeras run wild through central," the talking suit of armor chimed in.

The streets were dark aside from the dimly lit lanterns that hung above the coble stone roads. It seemed that every one was home in bed except the two weary alchemists that patrolled the streets for loose chimeras. Colonel Roy Mustang had sent Edward into town to hunt down the chimeras that had been spotted wandering around central earlier that day. So far Ed and Al had managed to track down six of the beasts.

"If it's so dangerous then why isn't Mustang out here with us? He's just using us to do his dirty work, that bastard!" Ed yelled putting extra emphasis into his words as he said "that bastard." Before Al could think of a reply to that, a metal trash can toppled over startling both Edward and Alphonse. A dark figure emerged from the ally way. Two blood red eyes stared at them with malice before the fearsome chimera bared its teeth and began to growl. Ed made a bored expression, cupping his white-gloved hand over a yawn and simply clapped his palms together. He smacked them into the soggy ground, effortlessly creating a cage around the snarling creature.

"Let's call it a night Al," Stifling another yawn Ed turned and walked away leaving the caged chimera waiting to be picked up by a military truck the next morning.

The two alchemists departed making their way back to the dorms where they had been staying for the past couple of months. Ed could hardly keep his eyelids from closing let alone keep track of his surroundings, but when he looked up, he new exactly where he was. A wooden bench sat next to one of the dimly lit lanterns on the side of the road. Even though Ed was tired he wanted to go pay someone a visit before he got home.

"Um Al, I think I just saw a chimera, it won't take long for me to catch, why don't you go wait for me at home," Ed suggested telling Al the best excuse he could think of to get his brother to leave.

"Are you sure you can handle it Ed?" Al asked a note of concern in his voice. Al was always worrying too much about Ed even though he was the younger brother.

"I'm sure Al," Al paused before reluctantly walked away the familiar clinking echoing through the empty streets leaving Ed by his lonesome.

Ed sighed and made his way past the wet bench and up the small hill behind it. The rain had let up and the dark clouds were clearing letting the moon peek its shy face through the darkness to illuminate the dew covered grass.

The small cemetery that had been obscured by the hill was now visible as Ed reached the top of the incline. Kneeling, down on one knee, Ed picked a couple of dandelions and ferns to create a hasty bouquet. Now Ed was in the grave yard and could make out engagements carved into the marble tomb stones. He finally found what he was looking for and let his eyes rest upon a rectangular shaped stone that reflected the moon on its carefully polished surface.

Next to the stone was a vase that held wilting flowers. He pulled the dead flowers from the vase and replaced them with the dandelions he had picked earlier. Ed stepped back to look at the grave. The carefully carved letters read: Meas Hughes loving father, husband, and friend. A small tear trickled from Ed's eye and rolled down his face while he let his golden orbs scan the letters over and over again.

Ed couldn't believe he was gone. Even though Meas had been almost unbearably annoying when it came to showing people his pictures of Elysia, Ed felt as if Meas had been one of the closest friends he ever made in the military, other than Roy but of course Ed sorted that under a different category of friendship.

It was true that Ed had been know not to get along with the Colonel at all, but deep down Ed really liked him. Heck! Who was he kidding? He was in LOVE with the guy. He loved every thing about the cornel ever since the first day they had met from the first time he walked through that office door and saw that smug expression Roy wears on his face every day to the latest short joke he had made that afternoon.

Ed sighed He knew he would never get Roy to be his lover. Not only had Ed never confessed about being gay, but having a crush on the guy you supposedly hated? People wouldn't take that well. Ed knew that pretending to hate Roy was just a cover up. He had to keep himself from drooling, every time he saw the Roy. Besides, love amongst co-workers was not encouraged in the military. Roy probably wasn't even gay since he was known for his womanizing abilities. Ed only wished he could have pimping skills like that. (A/N: Had to!)

Ed pulled himself away from his thoughts about Roy, deciding it was time to get home and not get Al too worried. But when Ed turned to walk away, he felt his foot get caught on something protruding from the muddy ground. In a second Ed was flat on his face with a mouthful of dirt, steaming and ready to blow.

Ed turned around to take his anger out on whatever had tripped him but instead of seeing a root or rock he expected he saw a very suspicious looking metal handle. He bent over to give it a closer examination. Small amounts of light leaked through the soil. Curiosity overwhelmed Ed and he just had to pull the handle and see what was under the thin layer of soil. Using his right auto-mail arm he gripped the rusty handle and slowly the squeaky hinges allowed the trap door to open wide enough for Ed's small figure to crawl into the underground room.

It was cramped and musty in the room. A candle flickered in the corner, threatening to go out with every passing minute. Complicated transmutation circles cover the walls and the floor. It looked to Ed like some alchemist had been working on some sort of chimera experiment but had failed many times in the process. Something in Ed's mind clicked.

"Come to think of it," Ed thought aloud, "all the chimeras Al and I captured were not far from this area," If he were to wait in the musty room then just maybe he could find the person who had been making all the chimeras. He could attack the person when they came back. Ed new he should wait for the military to help him with his plan he had formulated, but what if the culprit moved his location before they could put him in jail? After going through the pros and cons for each option he decided to stay. He would explain to Al why he didn't come home that night after he caught the law breaking alchemist. Crouching down behind a desk that was in the middle of the room, Ed began to wait, desperately trying to keep his eye lids from closing. Ed failed miserably at that task. After only the first 5 minutes of waiting Ed was in a deep sleep.

Ed woke to the sound of chains clinking and furniture being moved across the cement floor. A cool sensation rested on his wrist and Ed noticed that chains were tied firmly to both of his wrists and ankles pinning him to the ground. The sound of moving furniture was caused by a scruffy looking man clearing the center of the room which was already covered in a chalk drawing of a human transmutation circle.

Ed made a weak attempt to get up but found it impossible with the heavy chains holding him down.

"I see you woke up," the Man said in a scratchy voice, smiling to reveal rotten yellow teeth. Crazy uncombed hair spiked out in different directions. His face was covered in a prickly beard and a pair of cracked glasses rested on his crocked nose. He had the whole crazy scientist look down. Ed was scared out of his mind! He was about to become some mad alchemists experiment.

"Let me go!" Ed screamed struggling desperately against the chains.

The man only replied with a disgusting grin and a maniacal chuckle before walking lightly across the floor, careful not to smudge the chalk, and placed a dead bat upon Ed's chest.

"It will only hurt for a second," The man said before kneeling down and clapping his grimy hands together and placing them on the circle. A Huge yellow light engulfed both of them. Suddenly Ed felt an immense pain in his back. He cried out but it couldn't be heard above the sound of wind as the swirling mass of light continued to surround them It felt like daggers were trying to sprout from his back, slowly tearing away the flesh as the pushed themselves further out of his back. After what seemed like hours, the light faded leaving Edward strewn on the ground howling in pain as his back started to bleed. Only Ed was left in the room, the man had been taken by the gate as equivalent exchange. Ed felt the room start to spin, the pain was too mush to handle. The last thing Ed remembered before he blacked out was the one he would always love, Colonel Roy mustang.

xoxoxoxoxox

Fuehrer Roy Mustang sat at his desk musing over his accomplishments, when a very flustered Riza Hawkeye entered the room. Her golden blond hair was tied back the way she wore it every day, and a gun still rested on her hip, but instead of the normal long blue pants the military uniform used to require she wore the tiniest blue mini skirt you could ever imagine.

"What's wrong Hawkeye?" Don't like the new uniform?" Roy asked his expression showing that he was clearly amused. But before Roy could comprehend what was going on Riza had her gun cocked and aimed at his head before BANG!

BANG! Roy's head collided with the shelf that was nailed a couple feet above his bed as he woke with a jolt from the pleasant dream that had turned to a nightmare.

"Damn it!" Roy was frustrated, that was the third time that week he had woke up slamming his head into the shelf after having a terrifying dream about Hawkeye. While rubbing his head with one hand, Roy balled the other into a fist and shook it at the inanimate object "You bastard,"

Not hesitating another moment, Roy left the room, only to return a minute later with a hammer. Roy fiercely attacked the nails holding the shelf up removing each one until the slab of wood was free from the wall. A content smile spread across Roy's face as he crawled into bed. But after all the commotion, Roy was not tired and knew he wouldn't get to sleep again.

Letting his mind wander Roy found his thoughts resting on the same topic he had been thinking about all day. Ed. Who wouldn't like the short blonde? He was selfless, kind, a little short tempered, and dead sexy. Roy quickly pulled himself from his day dream. He new he could not have Ed as his lover. Full metal hated him. Plus Roy was much older than Ed. His love for the boy was almost pedophile! And if Roy ever did confess to Ed that he loved him how would his subordinates react after finding out he was bi? Besides, love amongst co-workers was not encouraged.

Sighing loudly, Roy rolled out of bed and put on a pair of gray sweat pants, a jacket and some tattered shoes that looked like they could fall apart any minute. He stepped out the front door, locking it behind him. Roy needed to chat with his good friend. Leaving his dark house, Roy set off towards the cemetery.

A/N: sorry if this chapter sucks I wrote it pretty quickly. Please review! I need to know if this is worth writing another chapter to. Tell me it's good, tell me its crap, I don't care just please review! Don't be too harsh it's my first fanfic! YAY 4 ROYED!


	2. Chapter 2

Transmute my Heart-

A/N: I updated! Terribly sorry if there are a lot of spelling mistakes. I spell check my stories honest, but it doesn't always work. Anyway, I still do not own FMA.

Chapter 2-

The lanterns one by one began to flicker as the wind blew the flames out. . The only lantern that was still flickering was next to a bench just in front of the familiar hill. But that light soon flickered out also leaving the cobble stone streets dim with almost nothing to iluminate them with. Now all that guided Roy was the silver moon light As the low incline came to an end and the cemetery came into view.

He would normally come out here in the middle of the night when he needed a talk with his closest friend, and recently the one-sided conversations had been about a certain short alchemist that visited his office every day. As Meas' grave came into view he noticed something was different.

The wilted flowers Roy had left a week ago were no longer in the metal vase but were replaced by a bouquet of bright yellow dandelions and ferns that looked like they had been picked that day. If the flowers had been left by Sheska or Gracia the flowers would have been professionally arranged.

At the moment Roy could no think of anyone who would have left the cheep flowers. Pushing it aside, Roy decided to get back to business. Leaning his back up against the smooth stone, Roy got as comfortable as he possibly could before taking a deep breath and sighing.

"I don't know what to do Meas, I can't keep my feelings bottled up like this forever, I love Ed and I don't think I can live another day knowing that I haven't told him my feelings."

God, Roy missed Meas. Before the tragedy Meas used to be his out let for letting out his emotions and feelings for Ed. Even though Meas did not approve of the awkward love he still gave Roy advice.

"Uuuuuuuggggggghhhhh," Roy nearly jumped out of his pants when the pained moan echoed through the cemetery. Roy's imagination was the first to kick in.

"Oh my god, zombies!" Looking back and forth quickly Roy checked the premises to see if an undead army was on there way for him at that moment. Roy realized what he was saying and chuckled to himself,

"I really need to get more sleep," Passing the moan off as his over tired mind's imagination, Roy was ready to continue his conversation with Meas. But before Roy could get a word in another moan was herd followed by a cough.

'Now that was not my imagination' Roy thought getting up from his "comfy" seat against the grave stone to look for whatever had made the noise. He walked the perimeter of the grave yard and began weaving in and out of the graves letting his eyes scan the cemetery with the little amount of moonlight that lit up the area.

Roy was so intent on finding what had made the noise that he forgot to watch his feet. The next step he took was not onto the muddy grass covered ground, but into thin air. Waiving his arms frantically Roy tried to catch his balance but failed miserably, falling into the whole with a yelp.

Roy pushed himself off the cement luckily unscathed. It was too dark to see anything except for the moon lit whole that was directly above him. Luckily enough Roy always carried his special white gloves he used to incinerate his opponents with. Taking them out of his sweat pants pocket, he slid them on his hands with ease before snapping his fingers and creating a small flame that was flickering just bright enough to light the room.

Lifting his hand higher let him see the transmutation circles drawn all over the walls and ceiling. These looked like transmutation circle similar to the ones found in tuckers lab.

"This must be where all the chimeras are coming form!" Roy announced to no one in particular. "I just solved one of the biggest problems the military has been dealing with," Roy mused "Do I smell a promotion?"

"Ugggggghhhhh" Not only did Roy jump out of his pants but he also left his boxers behind with them. Twirling around on his heals; Roy scanned the rest of the room he had not noticed, only to see a figure laying on the ground.

Cautiously Roy walked closer to the suspicious person lying on the ground, half expecting it to jump up and attack him. The small body strewn on the ground was bloody and beat up. Roy winced as he scanned the body with his onyx eyes.

The pair of black boots the boy was wearing were ripped up, and jagged clawed feet, similar to those of a bat, poked through the toe of the shoe. Sharp nails that were at least an inch think grew out of barely human hands. And instead of rounded, the tips of his ears were pointed and a bit larger than usual. Cuts scared his pale face that was framed with golden whisks of hair tied back in a braid. Realization dawned on Roy

"Oh God, Edward!" Roy hurried toward his injured subordinate.

A/N: sorry it was so short but I was righting this very quickly in the middle of the night. I've been very busy and had to rite it at like 1 in the morning but I also have to sleep. I'll update sooner with a longer chappy if I get a lot of reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

Transmute my Heart-

Chapter 3

A/N: I updated again! Woot! I'm on a roll. I do not own FMA but I will someday I SWEAR. Not really

"Oh God, Edward!" Roy hurried toward his injured subordinate.

If the state of emergency had not been so tense Roy would be worrying if Ed had over heard the conversation he had been having with Meas earlier, but now it seemed more important to worry about Ed's physical state.

Roy knelt down in the pool of blood that surrounded Ed and checked his vital signs first. His breathing was a little bit ragged and uneven but other that that the boy was taking in enough oxygen to keep him alive for now. Ed's pulse was a little bit weak but it seemed like Roy had arrived soon after Ed had been injured. But now it was a race against the clock to keep Ed alive.

What to do, what to do? Roy was in a state of panic. 'Stop the bleeding, get him to the hospital, and what do I with the flame coming from my gloves?' He couldn't decide what to do first. Coming to a conclusion he quickly found the half melted candle. Roy lit it with a simple snap of his gloved fingers.

Taking a deep breath, he sighed. Knowing Ed probably wouldn't last the whole walk to the hospital if he was bleeding this much, Roy decided that that was what he would attend to first. Roy needed something to bandage the cuts but he couldn't find any kind of cloth in the room.

Desperately Roy ripped off his shirt and began to shred it into pieces that could be used to cover the giant gashes covering Ed's arms. Tying each one securely Roy flipped Ed over to start on his back, ready to use his jacket as gauze, but Roy found something he didn't expect.

Protruding from the younger males back was a leathery looking wing. Roy gasped. When he had fist kneeled down next to the boy he had just thought that the owner of the musty room had laid down some sort of leather carpet and Ed just happened to be lying on it, he had not expected it to be attached to Ed. But sure enough when Roy poked it, the wing twitched slightly.

Sure Roy had noticed the strange feet and oddly shaped ears but he hadn't expected the transmutation that had been preformed on Ed to be this bad.

Part of Roy wanted to continue poking the wing and watching it twitch just to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, but the blood seeping from Ed's wounds and drenching his gray sweat pants reminded him that the situation was critical. After ripping his jacket up, Roy wrapped it securely around the base of each wing, where the blood was flowing from.

The wounds would be treated properly later but right now Roy just needed to slow the flow of blood. Passing off his hasty work as acceptable, Roy picked up the Ed easily, bridal style, noticing that he was extremely light. It would be expected that someone who was as short as Ed would be a bit lighter than a normal for a person his age, but this was just unnatural.

Roy couldn't worry about that now, even though he had tended to the gashes in Ed's back, blood still was flowing from the wounds slowly but surely, and the time was still ticking away as each breath became more strenuous for Ed.

Picking up a piece of chalk that was on the ground, Roy drew a basic transmutation circle. Clapping his hands together while still holding the boy, he activated the circle and a stair case grew from the ground with a blue flash, connecting the cement floor to the grassy ground that was through the hole above them.

If it hadn't been about 3:30 AM and people were out wandering the streets, Roy would have gotten a couple questions. They did look like an odd pair. Roy, running down the street, shirtless with a bloody boy in his arms. Not to mention the five foot wings that hung limply from Ed's back.

Now Roy just had to focus on running and getting Ed the proper medical care he needed. The bright lights of the hospital came into view but Roy began to think. If he took Ed to the hospital sure, they would care for his wounds, but what would they do after that? Just let him walk out of the hospital with a pair of bat wings sticking out of his back and say "Yup your free to go!"

Ya right. The first thing they would do was send him to some lab for experimenting. Keeping him isolated form the world. Ed couldn't afford that! He had to keep working towards his goal and help Alphonse. Not to mention, Roy would not get to see the short tempered blond for an extended period of time.

Running right past the hospital, Roy started off towards his house, passing small shops and houses. He even passed Riza's house and thought of waking her up to help him with the chimera boy he held in his arms.

No, Roy could handle this besides, she would probably just tell Roy that it was best that Ed stay in a hospital or get sent to a lab. And if Roy refused she would probably pull out her trusty side kick and play target practice with Roy. He shuddered at the thought and passed her house.

"Only a couple more blocks," Roy panted. He really was out of shape when it came to running. Normally when he was tracking down enemies there wasn't much of a chase. Just a quick snap of the fingers and it was over. 'Oh ya I'm good.' Smiling at the thought, Roy hadn't even noticed how close he was getting to his house, and before he knew it, the white house was coming into view.

Running up the stairs that led to the front door, Roy skillfully balanced the unconscious teen with one arm, resting the other half of Ed's body on his knee while using his free hand to pull the house key out of his sweat pants and slipping it through the lock.

The door opened and Roy switched on the light. Bright light flooded the spacious room. It was surprisingly spotless. Roy seemed like the type of guy who wouldn't raise a finger if someone told him to clean up something, considering the estate his office at work was in, but Roy actually enjoyed cleaning. It let him express his more feminine side.

Barely making it to the couch, he set the younger male down on the cushions, before dramatically collapsing on the carpet in front of the ember-filled fire place.

After catching his breath, Roy went to the bathroom to retrieve the fist aid kit before remembering that he had moved it's location to the kitchen after the millionth cooking disaster. He took it to the living room and set it on the desk next to the couch.

Ed was still sleeping peacefully. Roy couldn't help but stare at the unconscious teen. His beautiful skin was sleek and shiny with seat and his golden blades of hair curled around his face.

Roy wished he could just tell Ed the truth, that he loved him. Reaching out his hand Roy let his face stroke Ed's face ever so lightly, tickling the velvet skin. Roy could have sworn he saw the blonde smile.

Snapping back to reality, Roy realized Ed was still bleeding. Taking out the thick layers of gauze in the large first aid kit Roy began to untie the shreds of his T-shirt that covered the cuts all over Ed's arms.

Roy rubbed some disinfectant cream on the cuts, before wrapping each arm up completely. Finishing on both arms, Roy turned the boy over gently and carefully peeled off Ed's shirt, careful not to irritate the skin around the wings.

Now that Roy looked at the wounds in the bright light, he could tell he had underestimated them. It looked like the skin had been peeled away, layer by as the wings had sprouted from his back.

And as Roy took away the strips of his old jacket he saw that within the couple of hours Ed must have been laying there the gashes had gotten infected. Puss seeped from the opened wound that was turning a sickly purplish color.

He grimaced at the sight and thanked the god he didn't believe in that he hadn't become a doctor. Rubbing the cream on the wounds, Roy bandaged them up making sure the cuts weren't bleeding anymore.

Stepping back to admire his unprofessional work, he decided to call it a night. After running about five blocks while carrying someone at three in the morning would make anyone tired. Roy starched and let out a big yawn.

Not even bothering to go upstairs Roy grabbed a pillow off the couch and laid it on the floor. The minute Roy let his head touch the pillow he was fast asleep.

A/N: I stayed up so late trying to think of what to write while staring at the word count hoping it would magically jump from 500 words to 2,000. But I posted it! I need reviews! My goal is to get at least 20 after this chapter and right now I have 11. Only 9 more to go! And if u have a suggestion to how I could change my crappy summary to something more interesting that would make more people want to read it please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

Transmute my Heart-

A/N: I was so happy this morning cuz when I opened up my e-mail there were like 8 more reviews! So I decided to update the next chappy today 4 all u cool reviewers. Once again FMA is not mine.

Chapter 4-

His eyes opened a slit and looked around the blurry room. It seemed as though they had weight attached to them. Every muscle in his body screamed with pain, especially his back. 'What happened last night?' Ed thought to him self making a week attempt to roll over onto his stomach.

Every part of his body protested, and finally giving up Ed decided to lay there and try to figure out what had happened and where he was. Ed looked around the clean room, very surprised that he didn't see the dingy mess that he normally saw when he woke up in his dorm. Swiveling his head around, he took in his surroundings. This was not his dorm room at all!

Sitting on the desk beside the couch he was laying on, was a picture of Roy mustang and Meas Hughes. 'Could this be Roy's House?' A blush crept onto Ed's face at the thought but now was not the time to be daydreaming about his secret crush on Roy. Ed's eyes swept the spacious den. Confusion swept over Ed and only brought up more questions when his eyes rested on the full grown man sleeping on the floor, hugging a pillow close to his chest and murmuring in his sleep.

"Don't shoot Hawkeye! I swear it wasn't me, Havoc did it!" He put his hands in front of him as if shielding himself from an imaginary bullet before grunting and turning over taking the pillow with him.

Ed just stared at the black haired man not sure weather to laugh hysterically at him, or wake him up and ask him why the heck he was in his house. Ed decided to choose the latter of the two decisions and tried to wake the older man up.

Opening his mouth Ed started to mouth out the word Roy but his vocal cords were deciding not to cooperate. His thought felt like a razor has run up and down it making the flesh cut up and raw. Instead of saying what he had intended to, Ed broke out into a fit of coughing, gagging on his almost uttered words.

Roy stirred in his sleep. At least Ed was waking him up somehow, but not fast enough. Ed began to see black dots appear in front of his eyes. Dancing in front of him, obscuring his vision. Luckily enough Roy was not a very deep sleeper, and his eyes slit open slowly trying to recognize the strange noise and what was making it. Roy groaned and turned toward where the noise was coming from.

Looking up at the couch he saw Ed, desperately trying to catch his breath in between coughs. Suddenly Roy remembered everything. "Edward!" Roy sprung from his position on the floor appearing next to Ed in a flash. "Full metal, are you ok?" What a stupid question to ask. Ed was choking, of coarse he wasn't ok! Lightly patting Ed's back, careful not to hit the wounds around his wings Roy thought of how he could help.

Roy dashed to the kitchen grabbing a glass and filling it up with water, before sprinting back to Ed, who was just about to pass out from lack of oxygen. Roy turned Ed over carefully and tipped his head back letting the water slowly trickle into the blonde's mouth.

The water felt so cool on Ed's sore throat, making it slowly easier to breathe. As soon as Roy decided Ed's breathing had steadied itself enough, he took the glass away from Ed's lips and set it on the desk next to the couch.

"You ok shorty?" Roy asked trying to keep the smirk from spreading across his face as Ed glared daggers at him.

Roy let a smile play on his lips. He knew it wasn't the time to be making short jokes but he had to admit it was amusing. And it was also a good sign that Ed had enough energy to get angry at him for making another short comment.

Roy looked at Ed who was still steaming form his seat. If Ed had not been injured, Roy would be dead. Something looked different about Ed, and Roy couldn't put his fingers on it. Finally Roy noticed that instead of the normal black oval pupils that rested in the middle of Ed's golden orbs, were thin slits.

Roy also noticed that Ed's normally pure golden eyes had a greenish tint to them when they hit the light in just the right way. Also when Ed opened his mouth Roy could see the fangs Ed now had. He looked somewhat like a vampire but not even that could detract from Ed's good looks.

Now that the tense moment was over Roy looked down at his hand that was still rested on the boy's shoulder. Roy quickly pulled it away and turned around, Hiding his face that was flushed with color. He didn't know what had come over him. The sudden emotion of embarrassment had replaced worry in an instant. Roy just began to notice how close he had been to Ed over the past twenty four hours.

Once Roy was sure the unnatural color had drained out of his face he turned back to Ed who was looking at him quizzically, one eyebrow raised and head just slightly cocked to the side. He looked so cute! Resisting the urge to squeal like a young school girl, Roy brought his composure back. Putting on the same serious expression he normally hid under, every day when he had to face the short teen.

"What am I doing here?" Ed managed to croak out with much effort, while pushing himself into a sitting position. 'Since when did talking become so hard? And why was he in so much pain anyway?' Looking back at Roy he noticed the sad expression on his face. Curiosity was overwhelming him. 'What happened last night?' Ed couldn't figure it out. It was as though a part of his memory had been lost.

Ed looked down at his hands expecting to see nothing out of the norm. But instead of seeing his short rounded nails, he saw the think jagged claws growing from not only his flesh hand, but metal claws stuck out of the end of each prosthetic finger.

"Holly crap," was all Ed could say as he examined the claws extending from his hands. His memory began to return. Walking to the graveyard, getting captured by that maniac. He looked down at his feet noticing that the same thing had happened; only his nails were not the only thing that transformed. His foot was replaced with something that looked like it belonged to a bird or bat.

Roy also started to noticed the strange effect of the transmutation on Ed's auto-mail limbs. Whoever had preformed the transmutation had been extremely thorough. Not only had he fused Ed's flesh with the animal, but also his metal limbs too.

Ed could barely handle looking at his mutated feet and hands but he was not ready for what he found on next. Something on his back twitched. Ed swiveled his head around to look over his shoulder. The sight of two five foot wings protruding from his back was enough. Ed fainted and fell back onto the cushy couch.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is really short I just wanted to post it before it got really late again. I'm also sorry to the person who I told they would be my beta but I just really wanted to get this posted ASAP! Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Transmute my Heart-

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was pretty busy but I'll start updating often again promise! FMA is still not mine cuz if it was Roy would b all like "Sorry Riza but I like Ed betta than u" and then start like makin out with Ed on screen yup. Oh and I finally figured out how to let anonymous people review too so now u can review if u don't have a pen name! Keep the reviews comin.

Chapter 5-

Ed seemed to be alright. Just the shock of waking up to find he was part animal was too much to handle. He yawned and slid on the loose pair of jeans and a baggy T-shirt. Roy felt relieved that Ed was ok but as soon as he caught a glimpse of the clock he didn't feel relieved anymore.

It was already 10:00 in the morning and he was due at work by 7:30. He had completely forgotten about it, assuming it was a Sunday. Riza was going to kill him.

Suddenly the idea hit him like a speeding truck. Racing to the phone he picked it up and put it to his left ear before dialing the numbers he had memorized. 'I have to make this convincing' Roy thought as he heard the first ring.

"Hello," a familiar voice said into the phone, sounding rather irritated.

"Riza," Roy said in a week voice.

"Colonel Roy Mustang!" Riza must have been really mad at him. She only called him by his entire name when she was about to pull out her gun. "Where were you this morning? You had me waiting outside your door for 30 minutes!"

Roy was just happy that he was not talking to Riza in person, because she would have turned him into a walking target. He shuddered at the thought before continuing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't come to work cough but I cough must have over slept," Roy tried to make his fake coughs sound convincing. Roy made a sniffing noise as though he had a stuffed up nose before continuing. "I think I caught a cold, but I'll be right over cough"

"Roy you sound terrible!" Riza actually sounded worried. "Don't bother coming to work, you need your rest."

'yesssssssssssssss' Roy had gotten off the hook, he had a free day all to himself, so he could help Ed. And the best part was he didn't have to do any paper…

"I'll have someone bring over your paper work in a couple of hours,"

'Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo' Roy mentally cursed hanging up the phone a little harder than he had intended to. Roy sighed. It seemed he could never get away from the evil paper work that came from hell.

Roy had just enough time to go to the library and get some books about chimeras. He would get Ed back to normal no matter what it took.

Now it was a race against the clock. He had two hours until the delivery boy Hawkeye sent to do her dirty work would arrive at his door, and two hours to run to the military library in central and get back to his house before his guest showed up.

He knew he could do it but he had to be quick. Roy ran to the door and grabbed the black jacket that hung down to his knees. Grabbing his silver pocket watch that sat on the bench next to the door, he clipped it onto a ring on his blue jeans, while sliding on a pair of his nicer, but more uncomfortable shoes.

Roy wished he could put on his normal comfy shoes that looked like he had stole from a hobo sleeping on the side of the road, but they were covered in blood from the previous night's events.

Roy ran out the door, and locked it behind him, and started sprinting down the street up the big hill that he normally drove up with Riza. After a minute Roy lost his steam about half way up the hill, slowing to a jog, which reduced itself to a walk. Finally Roy was dragging himself along the pavement.

He would never make it there at this rate. Times were desperate and Roy had to try something. Roy put his thumb up and stuck his arm out so drivers could see. Roy Mustang, the great Flame Alchemist was hitch-hiking. What had the world come to?

Roy had confidence that he would be picked up at any moment. Who wouldn't want to pick up a guy with good looks like him? But after the 20th car had passed him without even slowing down, Roy began to doubt his theory.

20 minutes later Roy was still walking on the side of the road heading towards the library at a snail's pace, his thumb still sticking out to the side. This wasn't working, he flipped the top of his pocket watch opened and looked at the time. 'Darn' he only had an hour and fifteen minutes left.

Starting to run again, Roy continued on his way to the library. But suddenly Roy saw something coming towards him.

"Oh snap," Roy said looking at the military car that was driving towards him. He had to hide before they saw him. If they knew he was playing hooky there goes that promotion he had been hoping to get.

Thinking quickly Roy dove behind a tree while the military car drove past. That was a close one. At least no one had seen him. Taking a short cut across a couple of people's lawns he got to the library.

xoxoxoxoxox

Roy exited the library carrying a stack of books. Now Roy felt as though He was making good time. He still had forty five minutes to get home. And with the short cut he had found on his way over it would only take him a half hour to get back.

Thirty five minutes later Roy reached his door and felt like his arms were going to fall off. He reached into his pocket and felt around for the key but surprisingly, when he checked each pocket no key was inside any of them.

Roy groaned remembering leaving it on the counter in the kitchen. The back door had to be opened so Roy walked to the back and tried the handle, but this door was locked too. He really needed to hide a spare key outside of his house.

Roy had been leaving his key inside lately and had been using the window as his way to get in and it looked like he would be using it again. Trudging over to the window to his basement Roy sighed and put the books down on the ground. He pulled the window opened and threw the books inside before jumping up and lifting himself through the small window, barely fitting his muscular body through.

Roy was so proud of himself. He had went to the library and gotten back before his paperwork arrived.

Diiiiiiiinnnnngggggg Donggggggggggg! His doorbell rang through the house.

"Damn!" Roy sprinted up the stares and ran to the door answering it just as a second ring was heard.

"Wow Colonel," Fuery said looking at the out of breath man standing before him. His hair was messed up and since he had not shaved yet his hair was growing in around his mouth. "you look awful, you really should try to get more rest sir." Fuery handed Roy the huge stack of paper he held in his hands before waving goodbye and walking back to his car. "Get better soon!"

Roy closed the door and set the paper on the floor. He put his back up against the door and slid down.

"That was a close one"

xoxoxoxoxox

Roy picked up the rainbow mug that said diversity on it and took a small sip of coffee. The book Roy held in his hands was titled, Chimeras: vol. 3. He had been reading the novels ever since his paper work had arrived. It was already getting dark out side but Roy kept on flipping the pages of the thick books.

So far he had found almost nothing that could help Ed get back to normal. But the books were not completely useless. Roy had figured out that The reason why Ed had been so light was because the transmutation had removed all the marrow in Ed's bones to make him lighter so that the five foot wings would be able to pick up the teen.

Roy sighed and put down the book. Roy could not find anything about how to reverse a transmutation.

"I better get started on my paper work or Riza is gonna go all gun happy on my butt" Roy stood up and stretched, walking to the paper work that sat on the floor stacking up to form a pile that reached up to his knees.

Roy looked from the paper work to the white gloves that covered his hands, back to the pile of paper work sitting on the floor. "It would be so easy…" Roy considered it thinking very hard "No, no, Riza would kill me if she ever found out,"

Sighing Roy bent down and picked up the heavy stack of papers, trying to balance it, doing a pretty bad job of it. Papers flew from the top of the pile onto the carpet, and set it on the desk.

Roy picked up the paper on the top of the stack and began to skim it taking another sip out of his rainbow cup again.

It was something about blah blah reassigning some soldiers to a different unit blah blah firing some people. To any other military personal they would have taken the paper work very seriously but Roy, well he couldn't care less.

He scribbled his name messily in black ink on the blank space at the bottom of the paper.

'That good for now' Roy set the paper in the done pile and stood up to stretch before walking back to the pile of books he had picked up at the library.

A/N: This chapter took a really long time to write because my computer was wiggin out and kept shutting down on me and it deleted half of my chapter before I got a chance to save it. I was getting really mad. I was ready to take out my hockey stick and go all ninja on my computer but then it started working again. Plus was being a butt. Review!


End file.
